


i literally hate myself

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Slender (Video Game)
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, This is very cursed, bet u cant write worse than this, i am so sorry to anyone who reads this who is not the intended victim, i hope u suffer reading this, i mean enemy irl, i wrote this in like less than an hour, seriously fuck my life, seriously if ur not my friend irl pls do not read this, this is for revenge, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is for you know who you are i sincerely hope this ruins your day but i am also so sorry you had to read this but also fuck you u made me do this
Relationships: Slender Man/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 10





	i literally hate myself

Zen sighed as he logged off the chatroom with MC and Yoosung. It’s too bad MC didn’t fall for him really, he could have used a girlfriend. Zen set his phone down and walked to the living room, contemplating how much the RFA had changed since MC had joined. 

It hadn’t even been much more than 6 days, and it looked like Yoosung was already maturing so much! Zen sighed and say down, when he saw something outside the window. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen stuff like this, in fact he’d been seeing strange things ever since around MC had joined.

But this time seemed a little different, he had a gut feeling as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and outside and....! What he saw couldn’t just be explained away like the rest.

At first it was just strange shadows moving in the windows, a single flash of white in the distance. Zen could write it off as his eyes playing tricks on him, but this?! He stared in shock as he saw an entire tentacle moving to try and open his window. 

He TOLD Jumin he had some kind of stalker!! But he supposed this was more than just a stalker. Holy fuck, he had to call Seven! He looked around for his phone but couldn’t find it. As Zen started to panic he heard a clicking sound that meant whatever was outside had opened the window.

Zen froze in fear as he witnessed an unholy abomination of pitch black tentacles with a featureless white face entered his window. Not very gracefully, may he add.  _ Wait a minute, is that…SLENDERMAN?!?!  _

_ Holy SHIT,  _ Zen thought,  _ Since when is Slenderman real?? No, I must be dreaming, maybe it's just a precognitive dream, wait that's just as bad!!  _ He backed up as the monster got closer. Zen swore as he hit the wall, sweating out of fear.

As the tentacles reached towards him very slowly and deliberately, Zen was inwardly panicking and tried to run, but the tentacles had already grabbed onto his shirt! He tried to grab on but the tentacles were too slippery. 

They started to take off Zens shirt and pants, and that's when he realized what was a about to happen.  _ Fuck, is this my punishment for watching too much hentai??!?!?!  _ He thought, but no, this was all happening because *someone* just had to keep reading that x reader fic out loud. 

But Zen didn’t know that.

The tentacles started to tease his nipples and  _ fuck  _ that felt weird. He yelped as he was lifted off the ground by Slenderman's tentacles, and yelled when he felt his underwear being pulled off. Before he knew it there was a tentacle wrapped around his dick, and wow this was not how he thought today would be going.

While his nipples were still being teased, other tentacles started caressing the rest of his body, not to mention the one still resting around his dick. Then a tentacle was shoved into his mouth as a gag, and he gargled out gibberish in an attempt to resist. Instead he felt the tentacle around his dick start to pump and  _ shit that feels good. _

Then as soon as he started to resign to his fate he felt one circling his rim and he flinched, struggling to get away. Zen had never even considered exploring that area of his body and he did not want to start. Unfortunately the tentacles were stronger and very slimy at that, so resistance was futile as he felt one penetrate his hole.

Zen decided he did not like it as the feeling was very foriegn and weird, but of course due to the tentacle gagging his mouth he didn’t have much of a say in it, did he? The tentacle on his dick sped up as the one in his ass started to move. At least it distracted from the slight pain, he thought.

Then as the tentacle penetrating him hit a particular spot, he tried to cry out around the tentacle gagging him. His mind was going hazy with pleasure as he closed his eyes. Everything was overstimulating as he felt another tentacle enter his hole and that was the finishing point for Zen as he cried out while he came.

Except it didn’t stop. The tentacles kept going as voraciously as before with no signs of slowing down. Zen cried out as he was quickly pulled from euphoria to pure overstimulation. His dick got hard again almost right away, the traitor! 

Zen bit the tentacle in an attempt to get away but it only resulted in another tentacle being added that completely filled his mouth, preventing his jaw from closing. He felt the tentacle around his head brush against his neck slowly while the rest were as fast as ever. 

He couldn’t remember what he was thinking about anymore as his mind went blank from all that was happening. He cried out again as he involuntarily shot his cum and only then did he quickly sober up. 

He couldn’t catch a break however as he was turned upside and eventually on his side. He was being suspended by the tentacles holding on to his limbs and was spread out as Slenderman continued his assault. 

He was exasperated by now and allowed his mind to wander as the tentacles swiped at his nipples and filled him to the brim, but was snapped back to reality when he felt his hair being jerked back.

His head was pulled to look at the blank slate that is Slenderman’s head and Zen got finally got angry when he fully realized that hey, this is reality and he should be angry at this lovecraftian tentacle monster for doing this to him. 

He tried to yell out but to not avail as his mouth was already being fucked by the tentacles. The tentacles everywhere sped up again and once again Zen couldn’t help but cry out in ecstasy as he came all over the place.

That ecstasy ended very quickly however as he was suddenly dropped on the floor.  _ Ouch _ , Zen thought. That would definitely leave some bruises. As he looked up he saw Slenderman exiting through his window.  _ Good riddance _ , he thought.

Trying to stand up, Zen flinched as he realized just how much he hurt. His ass was unbelievably sore, and his nipples and mouth were too. Not to mention his poor dick. As he got up he limped to his bathroom to take a shower and clean up. 

After getting a change of fresh clothes, he contemplated telling someone about it but decided against it, after all who would believe him? He was basically confirming that Slenderman was real. After thinking for a while, Zen drifted to sleep with thoughts of his crazy encounter.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I OFFICIALLY HATE MYSELF I CANT BELIEVE THIS SURPASSED 1000 WORDS FUCK


End file.
